My Broken Wonderland
by xBlueButterfly1x
Summary: Things have changed in our Wonderland. Madness changes everything, as time changes us all... / England x Snapped!Wonderland [Alice] ((ON HIATUS AS OF 7/8/13))
1. Finding the Vale of Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or Alice: Madness Returns. I do, however, own any/all Original Characters involved. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness and dark themes in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.**

One: Finding the Vale of Tears

*Arthur [England]'s POV*

Oxford is a rather small town, located outside of London. It's townsfolk are friendly and it's land is beautiful. Be that as it may, I never thought going there would change anything in my life.

I was wrong. So very wrong.

The year was 1852, and I was riding in a carriage, traveling through the outskirts of Oxford, when I sensed something... frighteningly familiar. I recognized it so clearly, every personification had this sense.

A nation was born, and it was close.

"Stop the carriage!" I commanded, following the sense. Why on earth would a nation be born here? So close to my capital; my heart! It wasn't possible... was it? I followed the sense to a rabbit hole. I looked down, sensing that the nation was in the rabbit hole.

How strange. Maybe the child was stuck! I looked down, and before I knew it I was falling down. Looking around me, pocket watches hanging on the walls, machinery wheels bolted there, teapots and cups hanging. It seemed to go on forever before I finally landed.

The place I landed was rather... peculiar, to put it lightly. Women crying were carved into the cliffs, waterfalls making it look like they were crying. What was even more strange is that the sense I had was gone. Regardless, I looked around, trying to find out where I was.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called out. Suddenly, the sense was back. I turned around to see a little girl, her hair short and raven black, her eyes a pale green. She wore a blue dress with a white apron, a pendant with the "Omega" symbol, white and black striped socks, and black boots that went half-way up her calves. She held a white, stuffed rabbit with a petticoat. Beside her stood a hairless, tattooed, grinning cat with his right ear pierced. I shivered slightly. There was an icy cold in her eyes, so much so that it seemed as if the air around me was getting colder the more she stared. An ominous wind came from nowhere, chilling me to the bones. I trembled. She's just a child, but yet she was so... frightening. Like she was tearing into your soul, learning your deepest, darkest secrets.

"Who are you?" She spoke, her medium-high pitched voice contrasting to the icy-cold tone in her voice. Another chill flew down my spine.

"M-My name is Arthur. W-W-What is this p-place?" She stared, her eyes just as emotionless as they were a minute ago.

"This is Wonderland."

Wonderland...? What a peculiar name. But the more I looked around, the more this place seemed... Wonderful.

"I see. What is your name? How did you get here?"

"My name is Alice Liddell. I was born here..." Her eyes softened slightly. I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Alice." She took two of my fingers in the palm of her tiny hand.

"Pleased to meet you too."

"Britain! Dude, wake up!" I felt America slap my back. I looked up, France and America looking at me. It was just a dream?

"Dude, the meeting's over! What are you doing?!" I glared at the two. It wasn't long before we started fighting again. At this point, I couldn't remember much about that dream; though I wanted to. I left before the fighting could continue. I wandered through the streets of London, on my way home. Then, the sense came back.

I stopped, shivering a bit. That sense... where did it come from? Why was it so familiar? I looked around, and across the street stood a woman with long, raven black hair and pale green eyes that had an icy feel to them. If I remembered nothing else about the dream, it was those eyes. I walked quickly across the street, trying to catch up with the woman. I grabbed her by the wrist. She looked in my eyes, softening her gaze.

"It's you..."


	2. A Desperate Plea

"It's you..."

She spoke quietly, just like she did that day. Only she wasn't a child anymore; she was at least nineteen. The more I looked at her, the more memories flooded to me. I remembered going to see her quite a bit, since the first day. I met the other inhabitants of Wonderland, her older sisters, the creatures that helped take care of her, the day the Red Queen and Queen of Hearts morphed together, the day Alice killed the monstrosity that had been produced... All the memories I had of her came rushing back to me. She warmed up to me quite a bit, but she was still quiet in her tone and soft in her words. Her hair was much longer now, down to her waist. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Come with me. I'll make us some tea." I held out my hand, and she took it, following me to my home.

"It's been a long time, Alice. How are you, dear?" I smiled back at her, putting on the tea pot

"I've been... quite fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm fine as well, thank you. How are Lizzie and Ali?" Her smile faded quickly.

"Dead." I looked at her sadly.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry." She looked up.

"There's a reason I came here, Arthur... I need your help." She looked at me sternly. "Something's gone horribly wrong in Wonderland. I need your help searching for the cause and help me restrain or destroy it." My gaze was focused on her eyes, a slight sense that her life would be in danger without my help.

"Something horribly wrong? Like what, dear?"

"The Hatter said something about a damnable train that's corrupting the land. It's already destroyed the Vale of Tears, and it's only going to get worse. If Wonderland is destroyed, I am, too... Please, Arthur, I'm begging you... Help me save my Wonderland! In helping me save Wonderland, you'll help me save myself..." I sat silently for a moment. She wouldn't have asked for help if she didn't need it, and I couldn't very well let her die...

"I'll help you." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Arthur." She looked up at me.

"You're welcome. But, if I may ask, who in the right mind would want to destroy you? The Queen's tyranny is done with... Right?"

"The Queen was resurrected, but this isn't her doing. If anything, the Queen's revival and the creation of her Queensland is a product of the Train..."

"So the Queen's alive?! Who else...?"

"The Duchess and the Hatter. The duchess is no longer as cannibalistic as she was..." I sighed.

"Do you have any leads?" She shook her head.

"Not really, but the Cat's given me some clues. But that's enough talk. Lets go..." She got up, walking to the door, as I followed her all the way to Oxford, then down the rabbit hole.

It was just like the first time; falling on and on and on and on, until I hit the ground with a thump. Alice floated down, landing beside me. "Are you alright?" She asked calmly, not without concern.

"Fine, just fine..." I looked around, the Vale of Tears destroyed by Ruin that infested the area around us. The dark sight, the disgusting smell, the ear-piercing shrieks of the train in the sky...

Who was responsible for the destruction of this once-beautiful valley?!


End file.
